¿Vale la pena correr el riesgo?
by Raito-Yagami
Summary: Mi primer Mpreg de Death Note, LxYagami
1. Chapter 1

**Te puedes arriesgar y ganar o simplemente perderlo todo…**

**Bueno antes que todo mi primer Fic de Death Note y con contenido Mpreg asi que si no te agrada cierra la ventana n.nU, bien debo aclrara que mi ortografia es fatal aun no se bien las reglas del idioma castellano asi que plisss paciencia, hago mi mayor esfuerzo para escribir al español. **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen TT **

**Gracias por su atencion. **

Que los había llevado a terminar de aquella manera, realmente L no tenia ni la menor idea, ahora estaba huyendo prácticamente con Light, así había tomado la decisión el castaño, tenían que huir por que no podían mostrar que su amor había sido más fuerte que el hecho de tener que atrapar a Kira.

Yagami- le llamo el pelinegro al castaño…

Que pasa Ryuu?- le cuestiono con un tono de preocupación…

Crees que lo mas correcto… haber escapado así

Light dejo escapar un suspiro, parando el auto en el que huían, Ryuu no debes preocuparte, mi padre al enterarse de mis gustos se enfado y armo tremendo lió, al igual que Misa ahora solo me importan ustedes dos, no se que diablos hago, pero se que no me voy a arrepentir de nada, no ahora Kira y todo le mundo se pueden ir al infierno, ahora solo quiero cuidar de ustedes-

Ryuuzaki se apoyo aun mas en el asiento… tu padre realmente estaba enfadado, yo no quería que esto pasara… dejo escapar esas palabras apenas en un audible susurro, antes de dejar caer unas lagrimas, las cuales fueron limpiadas por los suaves labios de Light, no digas eso… yo no me arrepiento es lo mejor, ahora solo somos nosotros tres y no quiero arriesgarte a nada malo… es mejor que descanses será bueno parar en aquel hotel…

Una vez que alquilaron la habitación Ryuuzaki se dejo caer sobre la cama, solo quería dormir y olvidar lo que había sucedido hace unas horas, olvidar aquellas palabras de el señor Yagami, así como el veneno que derramo Misa en cada una de sus amenazas, por primera vez en su vida sentía miedo, se sentía débil y deseaba con todas sus ganas olvidar aquel momento tan amargo.

Yagami se acerco hasta Ryuu al final el sueño le había vencido, necesitaba verle, acariciar su rostro… anhelaba calmar y hacer olvidar a Ryuu aquel trago amargo, pero sabia de sobra que el había ocasionado ese dolor, al dejarse llevar por sus emociones, pero por mucho que se maldiciera o tratase de fingir, se canso y tubo que admitir cuanto es que amaba a Ryuuzaki, no solo eso dejo aun lado el echo de querer limpiar al mundo de la gente malvada, sus deseos por el detective le obligaron a renunciar a sus sueños, y centrarse en conquistar al joven de gustos extraños y de peculiar aspecto, pero se equivoco al creer que su padre se alegraría o al menos esperaba apoyo pero fue el primero en oponerse… al grado de golpear a Ryuu ahí fue cuando todo se acabo nadie ni siquiera su padre tenia el derecho para golpear y lastimar a la persona que mas amaba y el que le entregaría la dicha de darle a su primogénito.

-¿Por qué?- Ryuuzaki susurró, sus pupilas contraídas aun en la oscuridad y fijas en una arruga de la cobija que cubría la cama de aquel hotel donde descansaba el detective…

Responde...- presionó de nuevo su pecho, el estaba enamorado y ya no tenia que tratar de responder esa pregunta, ya se había terminado Kira, el renuncio a la Death Note así como antes de eso obligo a Misa a renunciar a la libreta, ahora era libre de estar con Ryuu- este por su parte se acerco mas al cuerpo que le abrazaba.

Temía por su seguridad y por la del bebe que pronto nacería, era verdad que Light no era Kira o es que acaso este un terrible plan para eliminarlo, estas ideas eran las que comprimían el ya de por si lastimado corazón del detective, por mas que intentaba aun estaba inseguro no quería verse como en aquellos sueños los que a menudo lo perseguían, se veía tirado en un lugar desolado y Light riendo había derrotado a L, eso no quería el deseaba que solo fuera eso un sueño y no una realidad que le alcanzaría a el y a su futuro hijo o hija.

Estas bien- le susurro Light a Ryuu

Ryuuzaki abrió los ojos y miró al otro únicamente por un par de segundos antes de acercarse hasta el pecho de Light y recostar su cabeza, no me dañaras verdad Light?

Light le despego un poco de su pecho para mirarlo fijamente, Ryuuzaki se que piensas que soy Kira, pero no es así y no pienso dañarlo te lo dije hace un par de meses y te lo estoy demostrando, tenme un poco de confianza déjame demostrarte que soy un excelente esposo, y que puedo hacerte feliz…

Ryuuzaki solo se abrazo aun mas al castaño y sonrió, era verdad después de todo confió tanto en el que llego hasta el limite de casarse con el… dejar a un lado el caso de Kira, renunciar a sus ideales todo por el y su futuro hijo, ya había esperado mucho y era el momento de arriesgarse a todo podía perder la vida de el y de su bebe, o podría ganarle al destino y tener una familia y ser feliz…


	2. Chapter 2

Light fue el primero en despertar pues el leve golpeteo de la puerta había echo que su sueño se fuese, un poco malhumorado se levanto- quien rayos tocaba a las 6 de la mañana en un hotel??

Pronto se dio cuenta quien era- Watari dejo escapar

El anciano echo un vistazo, sonrió al saber que Ryuuzaki dormía placidamente, en la cama, hace tiempo que aquel jovencito no lo hacía, pocas veces lograba conciliar el sueño, pero hoy era una de esas pocas veces-

Si me va a reclamar como la última vez es mejor que se marche- al fin articulo una frase Light

No eh venido por eso, se que ahora cuidaras bien de mi pequeño- pero no tienes empleo y supongo que no querrás que Ryuuzaki te mantenga verdad?

No- sentencio de manera firme Light cerrando la puerta de la habitación para salir junto a Watari al corredor-

Toma es una carta de recomendación la necesitaras-

Gracias… fue un suave murmuro para aquel anciano, se lo agradecía después de todo necesitaba un empleo con urgencia- Sin mas aquel anciano se alejo no sin antes volver a advertirle al castaño que no se atreviese a lastimar a L

Donde estabas- una voz detrás de el le hizo pegar un pequeño brinco…

No hagas eso… solo estaba hablando con muchacha del servicio…

Bueno y ahora que vamos a hacer…

Lo que vamos a hacer es arreglarnos y largarnos de aquí, mi querido Elle

Elle, al fin mostró una sonrisa sincera, después de 2 meses que le había confesado a Light su verdadero nombre el al fin le llamaba por su nombre

Si es mejor irnos, pero adonde solo tenemos un auto, un poco de dinero y…

No te preocupes de nada, es mejor apurarnos y salir de este lugar…

Ambos jóvenes nuevamente emprendieron su camino, Light había hablado con uno de sus amigos quien amablemente les ofreció su apartamento, al final de cuentas el ya no lo ocupaba…

Light dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro, Elle se había vuelto a quedar dormido, talvez el embarazo le causaba esos estragos, bueno eso y comer mas dulces que aunque se la pasaban peleando por que el pelinegro comiera decentemente, también tenia que concederle el capricho de comer unos cuantos dulces…

_Light estas bien… _

_Ah no te preocupes, pero que diablos te traes con Matsuda _

_Nada que sea de tu interés Light _

_Supongo…_

Uno tras otro los recuerdo le sacaban pequeñas sonrisas, sus celos lo traicionaban cada que Matsuda se acercaba a su pelinegro, o le hacia algún cariños, como olvidar sus desplantes hasta que al final no se logro controlar y acabo por declararse al pelinegro y esa misma noche tomarlo como suyo, sin importar nada, se había dado cuenta que había perdido su cordura…

_Escúchame bien no se que te traes con ese testarudo de Matsuda _

_Light de que hablas _

_Que de que hablo, escúchame eres mío solo mío _

_Light est…. _

_No hubo palabras solo un par de labios aprisionando sus delicados labios, el castaño le obligaba a responder a aquel asfixiante beso, no tardo mucho en alzar sus brazos para pasarlos alrededor del cuello del castaño, para lograr corresponder con mayor intensidad aquel beso…._

_Ryuuzaki serás mío verdad _

_Si… Light _

_No opuso casi resistencia cuando el lo alzo en brazos para acompañarlo al cuarto y cuando entraron fue suficiente el tono dulce que había en el ambiente acompañado de los dulces susurros de Ryuuzaki, así como esas hermosas mejillas adornadas con un sutil sonrojo, que fue aumentando con cada beso que Light le obsequiaba _

_Cuando fue, que el pelinegro le robo la razón, talvez desde el mismo momento en que le reto para capturarlo, o talvez cuando se conocieron, ya no importaba… _

Volvió a suspirar a que tu vales todo esto Elle…


End file.
